The hunger games Klaine
by KlainersGoneKlaine
Summary: When Kurt's mother dies shortly after his first reaping he never imagined that he would end up in the games, let alone meeting the love of his life, in the form of a District 1 boy, Blaine Anderson.
1. Before

Elizabeth Hummel ushered her ten year old son, Kurt up to the peacekeeper desk "Finger!" The female peace keeper demanded, her voice rough and volatile. The small boy's hand shook as he slowly gave over his hand.

_"But Mommy" Kurt whined "What if I get chosen?" he had attached himself to his mother's leg at this point. "Kurt, Sweetie, it's your first year, Their not going too pick you" She said, smiling a reassuring, comforting smile. She tried to remove a sobbing Kurt from around her leg, but to no avail, she just wasn't strong enough. "Burt, honey, can you help me with Kurt" She called out through the dark, damp, house to her husband. "Hey Buddy, If you let go of mommy I'll play tea party with you tomorrow. Mommy's not feeing too well" A tall, balding man said gruffly as he entered the small mismatched kitchen. After Kurt was detached from his mother Burt spoke again "Nervous 'ey" Kurt just nodded shyly, and stared at the floor. Burt picked up his son in his arms and smiled, "It'll be okay buddy" he soothed his son. Elizabeth collapsed into the chair. "Go up to bed buddy, Daddy will come up too read to you in a sec, Give mommy a kiss" Burt lowered Kurt too the ground and the boy leaped into his mothers dress clad arms. "Night Kurtie" Her voice was soft and quiet."Nighty Night mommy" Kurt's high voice echoed through the room. As Kurt ran out of the room and up the stairs (His footsteps being heard marching across the ceiling) Burt Hummel smiled a sad smile at his wife."When do we tell him?" he questioned. Elizabeth sighed andput her head in her hands, leaning forward slightly. "Not today, He's already worried about the reaping tomorrow too much, I can't believe they lowered the age to ten, I though we had at least two more years before we could possibly lose him" Burt took his wifes hands as she spoke, it was now his turn too speak "Sweetie, there is never going to be a right time too tell him. Your Dying and there's nothing we can do, we have too tell him soon, before things get worse" Elizabeth just stayed silent, but after a minute she looked up "IF he comes home with us after tomorrow I'll tell him" She barely whispered. Burt smiled weakly at his wife before engulfing her into a tight hug. Tears spilled out of Elizabeth's eyes. She always though she would lose Kurt too the capitol's horrific games, but it might just be that Kurt loses her to Natures curses._

The small, Pale boy did not stand out in the crowds of anxious children filing into the designated waiting area on this dark, reaping day. Elizabeth Hummel had never liked the Hunger Games but at the age of eleven, when her older sister was cruelly ripped out of District twelves cold grasp for the Capitol's entertainment, she grew a strong hatred for the games. Never had she imagined that her son, being only ten, could possibly face certain death.

A rather bright woman sidled her way onto the dark wooden stage area outside of the peacebuilding. "Welcome, welcome too the 26th annual hunger games." She left a pause which only intensified the thickness of the air. "Ladies first" The woman waddled her way across the stage and stood in front of a large globe shaped bowl. She ran her hand through the hundreds, even thousands of tiny slips of crisp white paper before gripping one tightly and holding it up for the whole of district 12 (And those watching in other districts) too see. "Emma pilsbury". A small girl with flaming ginger hair and big beautiful eyes was hearded up onto the stage. Never uttering a word, she stood, head down quietly sobbing. In the crowd a large woman with the same ginger hair had burst into tears. The petit girl looked about seventeen but she was still immaciated and pasty. "And now for the boys" the bright woman's voice cut the tension in the air at last. Both Elizabeth and Kurt took a deep breath, their faces creased with worry. The bright woman hurried over too the other bowl. Repeating her earlier actions she drew another name "William Schuester" Elizabeth let out the breath she had been holding as her face turned to a smile. At least she had another year with her son. If only she would live that long.

* * *

Authors Note: I dont own any of the glee characters or even the hunger games stuff. Please review. Im hoping to write alot more characters x


	2. Reaping

The Hummel household had never been the same after Elizabeth had died. Burt blamed himself and Kurt was just heartbroken. During the year that Elizabeth was poorly (As Kurt had known it), Kurt had started talking to a loud girl with two dads, Her name was Rachel Berry. Rachel had grown up without a Mother and so Kurt didn't have to listen too her going on and on about her mother. Just like all the other children Kurt had known, did. Elizabeth had taken an odd liking to the Berry girl, she always told her, that she had talent. Rachel had gone too the funeral, after Burt had insisted that she and her family attend. Elizabeth was a simple woman, she had few friends but those she was friends with, were her best. Burt had wanted too keep it close, so only he, Kurt, Rachel, Rachel's fathers, Leroy and Hiram berry and Kurt's grandparents on both sides had been at the funeral.

* * *

The year that Kurt's mom died, District 12 had it's second ever victor, William Schuester. Since then District 12 had watched all of their tributes die. When Kurt was eleven, a bold seventeen year old girl and an overweight, slightly younger boy went in. Susan Sylvester and Kenneth Tenaka. The next was the turn of an asian boy and a fiesty young lady went in. Nobody remembered the asian's first name, they just alled him by his last, Figgins. And Terri Del Monico. Howard Bamboo and Shannon Beiste. Cooper Anderson and Roz Washington. Kurt could didn't really pay attention too the 31st annual hunger games tributes, two scrawny, underfed children who were most likely the first too die. But as Kurt Hummel neared his sixteenth birthday, something changed him for the rest of his life.

* * *

Kurt Hummel volounteered for the 35th annual hunger games.

_The air was cool and the sun was high, although it was reaping day Kurt couldn't help but feel positive. He glanced over at Rachel, who was beaming her one hundred mega watt smile back at him. The under 18s of District 12 were being rounded up like Cattle by the peacekeepers in their pristine white uniforms. The same bright woman trundled on stage in her killer heels. She still looked just as bright and just as young as all those years ago (No doubt having all of the capitol remedies to defy aging, a luxury that Kurt wished District 12 had) "Welcome, Welcome to the 35th annual hunger games"Kurt mouthed along to the Lilac haired ladywith her capitol accent. As always, she fumbled across the aging wooden stage and began her pre-prepared, ever year the same, capitol inspired speech. "Well, ladies first" Every year it was the same old reaping day. Ladies first and when the name was drawn the chosen tribute girl would look around, her eyes searching for someone who would volounteer. Of course, nobody did, In the history of Panem, in district twelve only one person had ever volounteered. Susan Sylvester. She had volounteered for a handycapable girl who had been reaped, Her name was Jean Sylvester. In the end Jean died whilst her sister fought in the hunger games. The sylvester mom had left to go and 'punish' traitors in the Capitol not long after Jean was born, and nobody quite knew what had happened to their father. So 'sue' was forced to take care of her younger sister on her own. But with Sue away in the games, Jeanjust couldn't handle herself. Sue didn't make it out that year either. Before Kurt knew it, the bright woman had announced the female tributes name._

* * *

_"Rachel Berry"._

* * *

**I don't own kurt, rachel or any other characters mentioned in the story. All copyrights go to FOX and too the owners of glee and the hunger games.**


	3. Chosen

_Kurt searched the crowds for Rachel. He tried to scream her name but his throat was so dry not even a whisper came out. He looked behind him to find hiram and leroy clinging onto eachother for dear life as they watched their little princess being 'escorted' up onto the stage. Oddly enough, Rachel's face was calm and collected. Rachel had always wanted to be a muscial theatre actress, and had always been able to fool people that she was sad or happy. But Kurt could always see through Rachels facade. He hadn't even noticed that he had began to cry silent tears. "And now, for the boy's" Kurt felt hurt by every word the woman spok, How dare she pick Rachel! How dare she! "Matthew Rutherford" The ladies voice echoed through Kurt's ears. "I VOLOUNTEER" His voice driven into action. "I VOLOUNTEER AS TRIBUTE"_

_Somewhere in the crowd, a woman began screetching and bellowing thanks to Kurt for saving her son from what was almost certain, death. Kurt slowly made his way onto the stage, as he was greeted with a bone crushing hug from Rachel, her disguise slipped. She let herself bawl into Kurt's shoulders. "And whom might you be?" The ladies voice cut through the cold air "Kurt, Kurt Hummel" He barely whispered in reply. "Well, lets five a hand for our volounteer, Kurt Hummel" She said quite proudly. She began to clap but a silence fell on District twelve. The brigh woman soon stopped clapping. "Ladies and gentlemen District twelve's tributes" she said with an awkward smile obviously having been put off by the cold atmosphere. Soon, Kurt and Rachel were being rushed off of stage by the military peacekeepers._

* * *

And so now Kurt was waiting in the dim lit peacebuilding. He and Rachel had been seperated as soon as they entered the building but Kurt knew that she was in the next room. He knocked on the wall that seperated him from Rachel. "Pssst, Rach?" He waited for an answer. "Kurt, is that you, Why on god's earth did you volounteer" He heard Rachel whisper in reply. Why HAD Kurt Volounteered? He had no idea, maybe he just couldn't stand to watch his best friend die when he could be there helping her. "I couldn't leave you" he replied and as he did the creaky door swung open to reveal a dissapointed Burt Hummel standing in the doorway. He swiftly made his way across the room and without words caught Kurt in a tight hug. "Dad..." Kurt began but Burt quickly shushed him. "Kurt, I understand why you volounteered but I am warning you, you better come home, I can't lose you. First Lizzie but not you, I refuse to let you go" Burt's voice was cold and Kurt could tell that he was deadly serious. "I promise" Kurt whispered in reply.

As quickly as Burt had entered, he was being forced out again by the peacekeepers. Next door he could hear Rachel's high pitched crying joined with leroy's manly sniffle. No doubt Rachel was being surrounded by her fathers affection. And once again Kurt was left too his own thoughts.

Kurt and Rachel walked hand in hand through the train. Effie leading them too meet their mentor. "Even though you're here with us, and it's only for a little while we have a time of luxury here for you, lamb stew, potatoes, all the food you can eat." she was really trying to relieve the tension in the air. The next compartment was home too what seemed to be a dining room of sorts. In a large plush chair sat a tall man with a really bad perm. William Schuester, District twelves, 26th annual hunger games winner. William was most famous for his amazing skills in the arena, he seemed to have every tool and weapon mastered. "Well who do we have here?" Will said grinning and offering a broad, tanned hand, obviously he was more than accustomed with the perks of being loved by the capitol. Kurt was the first too speak up. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" Rachel had her grip tightly on Kurt's hand. "Rachel Barabara Berry" she mumbled into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt shook Will's hand but Rachel had turned away. "Barbara? as in the folk law, old broadway star?" William asked. Rachel's face instantly brightened as she turned around. "Yes, Barbara Streisand, one day I'm going to be a star, just like her. Whenever I sign my name I always put a gold star. My gold stars are a metaphor, for me, being a star" she rambled on too William. Kurt had never heard her being so animated.

* * *

Back in district twelve Rachel had only ever been cheerful when she was with her dad's or Kurt. Rachel had always spent her time researching into the arts and into folk law of the 'New York Broadway' When Rachel was sad Kurt had, on many occasion, sung to Rachel too help her calm down. Kurt kenw that he had a great voice and that he could cheer anybody up with her stunning, soprano voice. "Anyway, I'm not here to chat about you and your life stories with you. I doubt you can dazzle your opponents into not killing you. But then again there's always a first for everything" He chuckled to himself "But seiously, I'm here to give you tips, now, I think that the best way too portray you as lovers" Kurt blushed at this. Back in District twelve it was no secret that Kurt was gay, even through his face and voice it was evident that Kurt was different. "No, no we're just friends, I mean Best friends but definately NOT lovers" Rachel Babbled, her voice getting higher the more she spoke, a blush rising in her cheeks. William just shook his head "Here is the deal, you need sponsors, they could be the difference between life and death in the arena. And how do you get sponsors? By making an impression, you make an impression by standing out. Now unless either of you can breath fire or have some amazing, outstanding talent then..." Rachel interuppted at this point, "Kurt can sing and I guess so can I" William's mind was reeling. His face bent in concentration. "Sing something..." Will finally spoke. He turned to face Kurt and made a gesture with his hand willing Kurt to start. Kurt's face crumpled in nerve but before long.

"Don't cry for me argentina,  
The truth is I never left you  
All through my dark day's  
My mad existence  
I kept my promise  
Don't keep your distance"

Kurt's voice had power dispite him being nervous. In Rachel's opinion Kurt's voice could rival that of an angel's. Kurt finished his song and Rachel had tears in her eyes. She remembered Kurt singing that very song, on the night of Elizabeth's funeral. When Rachel and Kurt had been taken home by Burt, Rachel and Kurt had laid on Kurt's bed. She remembered Kurt holding her as she cried into him.

* * *

_"Kurtie, sing for me?" Rachel whispered, tightening her grip on Kurts chest."Of course Rach" he replied, his voice thick from crying._

* * *

"Wow, we could use that, I don't know how, but we can. OK so no to the lovers point of view. Anyway I think it's best that you guys went and got a good nights sleep" Will said heading off into another cart. Effie, who had gone off to another compartment, came up to Kurt and Rachel. "Well, you heard the man, Kurt, your cart is on the left and a few down, and Rachel yours is a few past Kurts" she said patting Kurt's back and retreating into a large, pink, flowery chair. Rachel looked as Kurt and Kurt knew that she didn't like to sleep alone in odd places, he nodded. Rachel linked hands with him. And they headed off.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks for reading, I know the chapters are short and I'm not going to be able to update this for a while because I've run out of pre-written chapters, This chapter was mean to be chapter 3 and 4 but i combined them to make chapter 3 longer. Please Review, it helps me alot and thanks again.

I also do not own any of the characters/things mentioned in this story all copyright goes to the original holders.


	4. Competition

AN: I Do not own glee nor do I own the hunger games or any characters involved, sorry for not updating, I just really haven't had the time.

* * *

When Kurt awoke, he could feel Rachel softly gripping at his silk shirt. Kurt had definitely taken a liking to the more calm version of the capitol fashion provided to them. "Rach, Rach, Rachel, wake up!" Kurt whispered, gently shaking Rachel from her sleep.

"Five more minutes Kurtie" she said snuggling into Kurt even more. Kurt giggled at the use of his pet name. Nobody except Kurt's mom had called him Kurtie, his father usually stick to kiddo or buddy. He gave into Rachel's request and let himself sink even further into the mattress. Today was the day, today they would watch the other reapings. Kurt hoped that he and Rachel at least had some chance, even the tiniest bit of hope would have been brilliant to him. He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the car door. "Come in" Kurt called. When the door slid open, it revealed a slightly out of breath looking, Effie. "Kurt..." She started. At that percise moment, Rachel chose to slip up from under the covers, rubbing her eyes and yawning sleepily. Effie took a step back and her eyes widened slightly as she shook her head. "Oh, I see, well, William wants to see you both, so up, up, It's going to be another big big big day." she said grinning like a Cheshire cat, before hopping excitedly into another car.

After having gotten dressed (In a pearl-white button down shirt and a pair of skin-tight, dark blue jeans with a matching scarf for Kurt and a dark blue, polka dot dress with a white strap for Rachel) and decent for viewing, Kurt and Rachel slowly made their way to the car which contained William. "Ah Kurt, Rachel, I've just got the tapes of the other reapings" Will said as Kurt and Rachel sat down on the plush sofa near the television. William put in the tape and reclined back in his chair. They started with district 11. Two young Asian teens were chosen, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang. In District 10, a small girl with down syndrome, Becky Jackson, and a rather bulky looking Neanderthal, David Karosky, were reaped. District 9's tributes were Shane Tinsley, an overweight, darker teenager. And Sunshine Corazon, a petit Philipino girl was taken. The silence of District 8 chose Joe Hart and Suzy Pepper. Rory Flanagan and Harmony Grace were District 7's 'Lucky chosen ones' District 6 held Sam Evans and Lauren Zizes as their champions. Finn Hudson and Mercedes Jones, a tall awkward looking boy and a sassy black girl were chosen for District 5. Kurt dreaded to find out who the so called 'careers' would be.

Quinn Fabray & Sebastian Smythe from 4. Jesse st. James & sugar motta from 3. Brittany pierce & Noah Puckerman from 2.

By then both Kurt and Rachel were sure that they had no chance in winning. "Ladies first!" The blue haired lady with gold tattoos on her face called out to District 1. "Santana Lopez" She yelled. A rather feisty, fierce, bold, tanned girl walked forwards with a smirk on her face, waving to the audience and blowing kisses at the camera. She was clearly trained. Even though it was not allowed, district 1 trained their young to fight in the hunger games, and being reaped was an HONOUR amongst families and friends. People volunteered left right and centre. EVERYONE wanted to be district 1's winning tribute. "And now… For the boys"

She shuffled across the stage, Just like Effie had and Kurt couldn't help but wonder if all the Capitol residents were trained robots, made to copy each other and succumb to the capitols power! "Blaine Anderson" she called.

* * *

A/N. I know it's short but I promise you some longer chapters soon :D please review and follow.


	5. True Love

A/N . I don't own the hunger games or anything related, nor do I own glee or any of the characters involved.

* * *

A less than happy young teenager made his way up to the stage. He was the most beautiful boy Kurt had ever seen. He had loose, black curly hair and bold hazel eyes, he looked about a year older than Kurt but about 6 inches smaller. Kurt couldn't help but stare at his perfectly defined arms and adorable rosy cheeks. Kurt's heart fluttered and a smile grew on his face. "Oh, poor boy" Effie commented, causing both Kurt and Rachel to turn.  
"Why?" Rachel asked, just as Kurt opened his mouth to speak. This time William piped up,  
"That's Cooper Anderson's brother. I heard that after Cooper was reaped, Blaine's mom went mad at Blaine, saying that Cooper getting chosen was HIS fault and that they wished Blaine had been chosen instead. Apparently, Blaine's parents refuse to be near him because of 'the way he is'"  
'Huh? Wait? What?' Kurt thought, 'the way he is?' He certainly couldn't be gay? Could he? Again Rachel questioned,  
" 'The way he is?'" William nodded,  
"His parents said that they would have preferred it to have been Blaine who was killed because he was just, as they put it, 'A disgusting faggot of a son, who deserved to rot in hell' and that Cooper was THE perfect model of a son" William finished. Both of the district 12 children's mouths were agape by the time Will had finished speaking.  
"Wow, that's intense, you're lucky your dad isn't like that Kurtie" Rachel proclaimed.  
"Oh? I take it your mom took the news badly then?" William asked. Kurt's face fell at the reminder of his mom. Rachel had placed a soft, comforting hand upon Kurt's lower back by the time he had spoken.  
"Actually, I never told her. She died when I was young." Kurt replied. It was William's turn to look sad at this.  
"Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry for your loss. I'm sure she was a great woman"  
"Don't say that. Don't say I'm sorry for your loss. I haven't lost her. When you lose something there is a chance that you can get it back. I'm not getting my mom back. She's not lost, she's dead. And she was a brilliant person" Kurt whispered, shifting in his seat. An uncomfortable silence filled the cart.

Kurt's mind wandered back to the district 1 boy. Kurt had never believed in true love, or fairy tale endings. All he had in life was Rachel and Burt. Kurt had only just come out to his father (Who claimed he had known since Kurt had asked for a pair of sensible heels for his birthday) So had never even been in a relationship that counted. Sure he had had girlfriends that were just a cover to hide the fact that he was gay and to make his dad proud. But none of them meant anything to him. The only love he knew was how his father loved his mom. Burt had never even looked twice at another woman. He hadn't dated nor had he even spoken to another woman unless he had too, since Elizabeth died. Burt still loved Lizzy, even though she wasn't with them anymore and he always would!

To Kurt the only true love he knew was filled with pain and heart ache. So reasonably he didn't believe in love at first sight. But now, thinking back to the district 1 boy, Blaine, he thought that maybe he was starting to realise what that felt like.

* * *

A/N. please review, reviews are like cookies:D and follow x


	6. Prep Team

A/N. I don't own glee or the hunger games or most of the characters in the story.

* * *

Kurt slept well that night, he dreamt of the district 1 boy. When he awoke that morning he was greeted by a very, excited Effie. "We're here, get up, let's go" she proclaimed before practically skipping out of the cart. When Kurt got of the train he was pushed into a crowd of buzzing capitol residents, screaming and cheering. Kurt peered around taking in the sight of brightly coloured hair and dyed skin with bold tattoos that stood before him. Effie gently placed her hand on Kurt's back. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt had to admit that he had never seen such wonder back in district 12 but he was too awestruck to reply to Effie. At that moment a very groggy Rachel came out of the carts.  
"Oh my" she mumbled trying to sort out her hair and straighten her skirt. She quickly leapt to Kurt and held his hand tightly as they were moved quickly, being rushed off of the platform and into th large building.

The building was well lit and bright. Effie rushed them off and into the prep rooms. Kurt going left and Rachel going left, both reluctant to leave each other. Kurt was bombarded by a group of three capitol workers.  
"Oh no"  
"Deary me!"  
"At least he's not as bad as last year's twelve boy"  
They spoke, prodding Kurt from all different angles.  
"Bennalyn dear, fetch me the sponge" "Marvenia, the tweezers" A tall, an olive haired woman with red vines tattooed onto her face, ordered the others to go.  
"Yes Narcissa" they chorused back at her. Marvenia was a short, plump woman with gold hair and a large sketch of a yellow bird over her right eye, with its wings spread across her forehead and down her cheek. None of the odd looking capitol trio directly spoke too Kurt.

They scrubbed and waxed and plucked and washed until Kurt's body was sore. The room cleared and Kurt was alone again. He was just laid there in his capitol issued gown on the cold steel table, Thinking. Until in entered a tall, thin man with tanned skin and pink hair. Kurt noticed that he was wearing silver eyeliner that made his eyes really stand out and a light pink liptar. He winked at Kurt and Kurt just stared back, smiling softly. Kurt sat up and got off of the table to greet his prep leader. Kurt held out his hand but the tall man just laughed and took Kurt into his arms. Then it hit Kurt! He was going to die, he would never see his dad again. He broke down and cried. The tall man rubbed Kurt's back and spoke.  
"Let it all out pretty boy, I'm here, adam's here for you" Kurt pulled back and gave a teary smile.  
"What's up cutie?" Adam said running his hand over Kurts face. "What you did was a brave thing, baby, I have real good high hopes for you"

* * *

A/N. Please don't kill me but Kurt's new love intrust is called Adam so I thought I could include it.


End file.
